Mirror's Edge
by namine zemyx
Summary: Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are best friends *with benefits* and they decide to do some typical teenager things. 'Trespassing'. Yaoi. One-shot.


Allen, Kanda, and Lavi were all best friends...with benefits.

Allen was the short, polite one, with white hair and glossy silver eyes. When he was a kid, Allen was in a house fire and his whole left arm was burnt.

Kanda was a selfish Asian who hated just about everything. He was thin, tall, and had stunningly long midnight blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail that reached his hips; He also had square bangs that shaped his pointy face. His eyes were gorgeous but deadly, a deep navy blue, with long thick eye lashes.

Lavi is the crazy, annoying, jolly friend. He s the kind of guy who keeps the fun in everything. He was tall, skinny, wore an eye patch over his right eye. He had beautiful bright lime green eyes, with bold red hair that slung to one side, do to his bandana.

All three of the teens hung out everyday and enjoyed each others company. Until one day they decided to go visit an abandoned building and at night to.

So what s this place called again Lavi? Allen questioned politely

The C.N, It s an old abandoned train station that caught on fire in nine-teen sixty-nine. I heard that over one hundred people died and they still haunt the place nowadays. Lavi stated, and then started running around Allen in circles well making ghost noises like a five year old.

Kanda glared at Lavi and growled Stop trying to scare the Bean sprout I don t feel like cleaning up his piss "The names Allen, how hard is that to remember BaKanda?" He asked annoyed.

"Because you-"

"Hey...don't fight you guys, this is suppose to be fun!" Lavi interrupted, only to have them both glaring at him viscously. "O-Okay then, never mind" He pleaded shakily, scared of the dark aurora coming from both of them.

They had all decided to take Lavi's van, which smelled like fast food, and was trashed with books and papers and regular teenage pointless things. They had brought along a flash light, since it was dark out. The ride was bumpy and quiet, traveling down a long abandoned trail, with a full spooky moon out to top off there crazy adventures.

Lavi was driving and Allen sat in the back seat that was stained, torn and out of shape, he was placed right beside Kanda in hope for warmth. Kanda didn't seem to mind the company, in fact he had his arms curled around Allen, and he had noticed he was shivering and desperate for warmth. They both say in the back quietly, lost in each other's arms.

Lavi slowly pulled into the stone driveway and parked right beside the abandoned building. "Were here!" The red head singed while picking up the big flashlight and exiting the vehicle, and slowly followed Allen and Kanda.

The building was just as they had imagined it to be old, creepy, dusty, crumbeled, grafitied, half burnt, and most of all disgusting. They could have at least tried to clean it up after the fire, but no, they leave it trashed, and a home for the homelesss.

It was freezing out so it was a good thing they had worn jackets and boots.

They walked around the buling several times, trying to find a good safe entrance, but all they could seem to find was a small rocky hole placed in the back of the building, the fact that is was dark out wasn't helping there situation, so they decided to just use the hole and deal with it, they could fit, it would just be a sent Allen in first since he was the smallest, although it wasnt such as an easy task as they thought.

Allen shakily started crawled through the hole, Kanda and Lavi behind him, supporting him to make sure he got through saftily.

As soon as he popped his head in he squinted his face, "Ewww" He said aloud, it smelt horrible inside. It smelt like rotten bodies and ash, well I guess that's what you should expect from an after fire.

He quickly resumed getting in and fell to the pavement harsly, landing with a light thump, ecohing throw the building. " Ouch" The white haired boy whined.

"So what's it like in there Bean sprout?" Lavi asked curiously, trying to peek throught the hole, but it was to dark.

"Well it's really dark in here, it smells like dead people, and the floor is extremly dirty" He said while standing up and brushing off the dirt.

"Great" Kanda said sarcastically.

"Think you guys could pass me the flash light so I could actually see in here, and not stand in the dark all alone" Allen asked nervously.

"Sure thing!" Lavi exclaimed and passed him the flash light. "Thank you" Alllen said.

Allen quickly turned on the flash light and scanned the room while Kanda and Lavi hoped in throught the hole and landed on the ground much more pleasant than Allen.

They looked around exploring the abandoned wonders with there flash light, so they couldn't see much but it was better than nothing.

There was a giant hole on there left at first when they walked in, it was filled with sewege water and crumble. They continued down the creepy path and passed many strange items, half burnt seats, melted ropes, and even a baby carrage in the middle of one of the tracks, but don't forget the obvious things like scattered broken glass, ashes, and ripped articals of clothing.

Lavi couldn't help but laugh from Allen's cute sqeaks and screams from his constant tripping, he really was a clumbsy kid.

Finally they reached the end of the long path, and there stood a door. It was dark and creepy looking, they flashed the flash light down into the door way and noticed that it was a hallway with many doors, and in the corner stood a sign that simply stated 'Bathrooms'.

Lavi waved for the fearless asain to go first, and so he did, addind his little mad 'tch' to the end and grabbed the flashlight from Allen's hands and entered the darkness of the bathroom. "Ew" They all said in unison. If any where smelt the worst, it was defenitly the bathroom. It smelt like old men and diahria.

Lavi gently reached over and grabed Kanda's hand and squeezed it, but refused to admit he was scared. Keith didn't mind though, he would comfort his friends when they needed it.

Well the red head and Asain had there moment Allen continued on searching the bathroom, only to see that all the stall doors were broken down covered in dry blood and dirt which made Allen's heart sink. Getting lost in his own wold of shock he was unaware of his surroundings and tripped over a pole, his reflexes did not react fast enough to help stop his fall. He fell fast to the floor with a loud thump and felt like he had been stabbed right in his left eye, the pain shooting threw his whole head and causing him to scream and black out.

Kanda and Lavi swiftly spun around from the sudden racket and noticed Allen out cold on the ground with a puddle of blood slowly spreading around him. They both rushes to his side in a hurry and realized that he had landed right on a peice of glass that had peiced his skin and knocked him out from the hard fall. They flipped him over and studied his face worridly, The cut was all the way down his lift side of his face and the blood was rushing out fast. Lavi gasped and embraced him, shaking him slighty in attempt to wake him up.

"Allen...A-Allen...Wake up...P-Please...ALLEN!" Lavi started sobbing over the limb body, he couldn't lose his best friend, but he could feel the heat slowly leaving his body, Lavi then started kissing his face. Covering Allen's cheeks, lips, forhead, and nose, in soft gentle kisses.

"Allen" Kiss. "Please" Kiss. "Don't" Kiss."Leave" Kiss. "Us" As he planted one last long sloppy kiss on his lips. To Lavi's surprise he had not even noticed Kanda had started Rubbing Lavi's back soothingly. Allen awoke to Lavi's lips on his, which made him feel nice and tingly inside, until he rembered where he was and what was going on.

"Allen! Look Kanda! Allen is awake! See my kissing worked!" The read head practically yelled happily. Then he strangeled him with his happy hug, squeezing the little boy a little to hard for comfort. His beautiful white hear had been stained red and he was freezing. Then he started to panick, upset and in pain as his head started aching again.

"Lavi" Kanda said "We need to get him to a hospital, nows not the time for you to show your love for Allen, now come on, i'll carry him, please, keep yourself together" Kanda said as kindly as possible, he understood Lavi was upset and he cared for his friends very much, and now one of them was hurt, so he needed to get treated and quickly.

Kanda then slowly reached over and picked up the small body from Lavi's arms ever so carefully. He swooped Allen up bridal style and held him close to his chest to keep him warm, he didn't care if the Bean sprout's blood stained his new grey jacket, he was more important than some peice of clothing. The stench of blood was unbarable, how much blood had he lost?

They quickly stumbeled out of the CN as fast as possible and climbled into the Van. Kanda sat in the back seat again and place Allen on his lap and pulled him even closer, so close that he could hear his heart beat, and it sounded slow and heavy.

Never in all his years had Kanda seen Lavi drive so fast, it had to be about a ten minute drive to the hospital and it only took them three minutes, and Allen was rushed into the hospital.

Several days later Allen's slash on his face had been sowed up, and the doctors said his eye woul be fine, just to give it some time and it would heal eventually. Lavi and Kanda had been releaved to hear that he would still have both of his eyes, all though Lavi made his obvious jokes about how they could be matching with eyepatches.

Never in his life, would Allen want to trespass again, luckily for them the police weren't involved so they didn't find out, so nobody was charged, the simply told the doctors hat he fell in a pile of broken glass, but anything has to be believable for doctors.

"Don't ever get me in this crap again, Lavi, or I will hurt you." Kanda said and Allen noded. They were done with trouble. 


End file.
